Kagerou project
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Un monstruo solitario, un chico de ojos de gato, una chica de audífonos, un genio Hikikomori, una lider natural, un robot enamorado, dos amigos desesperados, una hermosa Idol y un virus.Gente extraña que vive una mentira secreta. Fail summary
1. Jinzou Enemy

"Ya no recuerdo cuando naci, ya no recuerdo quien me puso aqui, ya no recuerdo quien me nombro, ni quien me dio vida. Solo vivo para cumplira mi mision aunque no sepa quien me la asigno. "

"Algunos me llaman mlestia otros virus, los unicos que realmente han hablado conmigo han pronunciado pocas veces mi nombre:Miku".

Ese dia Kaito estaba viendo anime como siempre, tenia una notable cara de estupido pero aun asi antes de fastidiarle la compu me encaprichè por hablarle.

El era un simple hikikomori, ya sabes uno de esos inteligentes que asumen que el mundo es un asco y que las personas son mierda y por eso ya no vuelvan a salir.

Le dije:

"Cuando tus sueños se han ido, ¿Entonces por qué el repetir la rutina diaria? No hay ningún sentido en eso."

Un comentario fantastico de mi parate pero su respuesta...

escribio unas palabras que hasta ahora no me saco de la mente:

-Estoy enamorado de la no realidad.

Las personas con las que el hablaba por chat no tenian ni caras ni rostros, y aún así, el sientia una conexión con ellos.

Por supuesto, sin embargo eso no puede ser amor mutuo. Yo lo sabia, no estaba enamorada de ese hombre pero queria ver si era verdad, si el podia llegar a hacerme sentir algo o biseversa, era emosionante pensar una mañana siguiente con un chico asi.

Terminando otro día, el pretendio haber vivido, y entonces fue a dormir.

Me decepcione.

Al esperado dia siguiente, Kaito me puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento, luego de unos minutos de ver esa cara mirandome una vena que no sabia que tenia se hizo visible en mi frente aprete mi puño senti un fuerte deseo de golpearlo... Estupido Kaito.

Cuando le pregunte si estaba aburrido lo nego ¡Como si no pudiera ver su rostro! Me enoje e hce de las mias en su PC no el muy desgraciado no tardo ni 5 segundos en arreglarlo conado le volvi a preguntar si entaba aburrido solo dejo de mirar el monitor.

Ese no era el mejor plan de acción, El lo sabia.

Vivian un mundo inventado, pero todas las personas que vivian mas alla de ese departamento de 3 ambientes no estaban viviendo en algo muy diferente al lo de Kaito. La unica diferencia es que el desde un principio sabia lo que era su vida realmente.

Debe ser doloroso sin duda, estoy seguro que todos en esta cidad sospechan la verdad. Pero es màs facil negarla.

Si esa realidad no es una mentira, entonces ¿qué es?

Si el no entendia entonces... No se porque lo dije solo exprese lo primero que llego a mi mente:

¿Cómo suena el vivir juntos en un mundo fabricado por el hombre? El solo se puso mudo y siguio mirandome inexpresivo. Como no sabia que interpretar de su parte solo segui comunicandole mis ideas:

¿Tiene algún sentido el lugar que sólo va a negarte?

Ciertamente la sociedad no nos ve bien a ninguno de los dos, el era un loco encerrado sin nada que hacer y yo la creacion de un loco si nada mejor que hacer:

Solamente dile NO a todo, y mírame sólo a mi.

Yo dije eso porque...

Soy fantastica yo tengo la razon la tuve y siempre la tendre. No tiene sentido vivir en ena mentira aun si es un secreto, aun si es una negacion sea lo que sea es egoista. Yo se que es verdad pero...

No entiendo porque sus ojos me evitaban habia frialdad en ellos, daba miedo. Ese no era el Kaito que yo conocia.

El era un idiota, solo queria aislarse d la sociedad, no le interasaba si era falsa o era verdadera. Los dias pasaba y cada dia el se volvia mas distante, empece a derumbarme poco a el eco de mi voz oscureciendose, debilitandose. Yo lloraba màs y màs fuerte dije:

"No entiendo esto para nada."

El solo rio y dijo:

"Como un juguete que solo sirve para hablar, me he aburrido de ti…"

Ahora lo entiendo... Yo nunca le habia interesadp desde el principio y aun asi me deje engañar. Yo queria comprobar si era posible que un chico se enamorara de un ser como yo y lo unico que descubri es que yo fui la que se enamoro.

"Adios mi querido Kaito"

Ene:Miku

Kisaragi Shintaro:Kaito


	2. Mekakushi Code

El mundo de la esperanza que se desvanece, se está volviendo pesado y no puede volar. Veo a la gente ignorante por la calle y no sé si sentir lastima o asco. Bueno no tengo a quien culpar, yo también he llegado a sentir asco de mi misma.  
No puedes "importar" tus errores ¿Verdad? Ojalá.

El iPod en mi bolsillo vibra con el código. Mientras tanto me pongo mis audífonos,  
y si te levantas tu capucha no hay problema por eso lo elegí como uniforme.  
"Ojos vendados completados." Como es habitual, es imposible de esta manera. Es imposible acallar tanto ruido solo puedo desaparecer, y ni siquiera del todo  
El escenario se vuelve surreal y se ilumina de rojo como una señal de alto. O más bien no tiene ningún color, ya que nadie puede verme hasta llegar a "casa".

"Sorprendentemente, hoy el día llegó incluso sin tomar el paisaje de baja fidelidad." Les dije a esos niños.  
Una vida llena de ansiedad te espera mañana. "Ven, ven, ¿es esto suavizante o no?" y se sacuden al ritmo pulsante del código. Verán que no es tan malo, es difícil, pero si solo lo intentamos no lo lograremos.

Oye, aún no pueden cansarse de esto. Len y Piko parecían exhaustos, la misión serio es muy dura.

-Enfoca tus ojos pequeño Kagamine-le dije y el me obedeció, por eso me aparte de su lado.

El niño está en su tercer día y ya ha mejorado bastante, puede mantener ese poder tan asombroso por un tiempo prolongado, Gakupo y Yumma se ven envidioso. Divertido.

-Ya está, Megurine-san-dijo el niño cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Estas bien Len-kun?-pregunto Piko a su amigo este le respondió con una seña de Ok pero la verdad se veía muy mal. El mayor tomo al rubiecillo en brazos como si fuera una princesa y este se puso colorado, todos nos reímos mucho.

Ha encontrado una ventaja, un pasaje hacia su libertad. Nos quedamos esperando la señal de Kaito y los otros. Al entrar en ese oscuro lugar todo se ha vuelto más denso pero yo estoy acostumbrada, nadie me vera.

"Continúa la misión." 20 minutos después. ¿Es difícil de lograr? ¿Por qué Kaito tarda tanto? Reajusta tus zapatillas. "Mira, ahí está la señal. Actúa normal. Si la temperatura corporal se eleva, puedes omitir el paso alto de una vez. A la izquierda de la Gran Ciudad, al norte, cerca de ti, ahí estamos nosotros siempre, pero no ahora. "Oye, oye, ¿ya casi terminas?"

El defectuosamente perfecto Gakupo rio, es afortunadamente no lo entiendo ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? No podemos escondernos más ¡Estúpido Gakupo! ¡Siempre metes la pata!

Len, Piko y el idiota de Gakupo se pusieron la capucha ¡¿Cómo si ayudara en algo?! Empiezo a arrepentirme de mi elección de uniforme, pero al menos se ven bien.

Nadie nos ha visto, obviamente gracias a mí y al ingenio de Kaito pasamos por una barrera más, no sé cómo ha hecho para que nadie pasara por aquí, bien, esa ha de ser IA y a Megpoid.

-¿Después de eso, Megurine-san, podre recuperar a Rin?

-Claro, Len-dije pero realmente no lo sé.

"Esto es genial" Kaito logro "parchar" las alarmas y pasamos por este nuevo lugar sin dificultad. Por eso no entiendo cómo es que han comenzado a sonar, no lo entendía hasta que escuche una risa burlona.

-Maldita Mew-dijimos todos al unísono.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos escapando del centro experimental al que Piko nos había guiado, aquel donde encontraríamos a esa tal Kagamine Rin.

No tuvimos más opción que correr hasta la llegar a la "guarida". Bueno, "no ha estado tan mal" Incluso si todo ese esfuerzo fue para nada y el único que saco algo bueno fue Len que parece sentirse alto por primera vez en su vida gracias a Piko.

-Lo siento Len.

-No fue culpa tuya, está bien.

-Mejor entremos, hace frio.

Megurine Luka: Tsubomi Kido

Yumma: Kousuke Seto

Kamui Gakupo: Shuuya Kano

IA: Kouzakura Mary

GUMI: Kisaragi Momo

Kagamine Len: Hibiya

Kagamine Rin: Hiyori

Utatane Piko: Konoha


End file.
